O manual do amor
by Andressa lima
Summary: Quem disse que o amor também não tem um manual a se seguir ? Fic baseada no livro de Paulo Coelho, portando grande parte do conteúdo NÃO ME PERTENCE. Somente a parte da história envolvendo a Sakura.


Olá, pessoas amadas do meu coração. Bem, gostaria de primeiramente pedir desculpas pelo meu sumiço. Sabe como é, esse negócio de fim de ano, e começo de ano, uma agitação só ¬.¬.. E eu aqui não tenho tempo para NADA. Peço também desculpas pela demora na atualização da Fic inevitável, minha Dei x Saku, prometo que logo, logo o próximo capítulo irá sair.

Então, cá estou, com uma FIC, que foi inspirada em um livro do Paulo coelho, que eu sinceramente recomendo, pois ele é MARA ;D. O livro é " O livro dos manuais", e realmente vale à pena ler. Baseei a FIC em logo o primeiro manual do livro. Então, aí vai =D

-

-

-

Convenção dos feridos por amor

Disposições gerais :

**1 – Em se considerando que está absolutamente correto o ditado " Vale tudo no amor e na guerra " ; **

Sakura sempre fez de tudo no amor e na guerra. No amor, fez de tudo por seu querido e amado Sasuke-kun. Terminou sua amizade com a sua melhor amiga, deixou seus cabelos crescerem. Tentou ser a melhor em tudo, em inteligência principalmente. E falhou miseravelmente.

Na guerra, Sakura sempre precisou ser protegida. Cansou disso, treinou, e agora ela quem protegia os outros. Venceu gloriosamente.

**2 – Em se considerando que na guerra temos a convenção de Genebra, adotada em 22 de agosto de 1864, determinando como os feridos em campo de batalha devem ser tratados, ao passo que nenhuma convenção foi promulgada até hoje com relação aos feridos de amor, que são em muito maior número;**

No campo de batalha, Sakura nunca precisou ser curada. Suas feridas, a própria curava. Sendo a melhor médica ninja depois de sua mestra, a mesma sempre aprendeu que um ninja médico deve aprender a cuidar de si mesmo, e também dos outros.

Já no amor.. Sakura nunca teve quem curasse-a. Suas feridas somente se abriam, ficando cada vez piores, mais profundas. E a jovem Kunochi continuou na guerra, lutando por seus ideais. Até conseguir.

-

-

-

**Fica decretado que:**

**Art.1 – **_Todos os amantes, de qualquer sexo, ficam alertados que o amor, além de ser uma bênção, é algo também extremamente perigoso, imprevisível, capaz de acarretar danos sérios. Conseqüentemente, quem se propõe a amar deve saber que está expondo seu corpo e sua alma a vários tipos de ferimentos, e não poderá culpar seu parceiro em nenhum momento, já que o risco é o mesmo para ambos. _

Sakura nunca pensou que sofreria danos no amor. Achou que facilmente conseguiria conquistar seu querido e amado Sasuke-kun, porém nunca fora assim. Sempre foi esnobada, maltratada, humilhada. Tratada como uma boneca de pano sem vida. Uma bela boneca de pano e porcelana, pintada perfeitamente, porém nunca apreciada por quem queria ser.

Sakura nunca culpou Sasuke por seus ferimentos, nunca. Seu amor à cegava de tal forma, que achava que o mesmo sempre estava certo em suas decisões. Pobre Sakura, bela e frágil como uma boneca, uma simples boneca. Nunca vira que nunca teria seu amor retornado pelo jovem Uchiha. Mas continuou tentando.

**Art.2 – **_Uma vez sendo atingido por uma flecha perdida do arco do cupido, deve em seguida solicitar ao arqueiro que atire a mesma flecha na direção contrária, de modo a não se submeter ao ferimento como "amor não correspondido". Caso cupido recuse tal gesto, a convenção ora sendo promulgada exige do ferido que imediatamente retire a flecha do seu coração e a jogue no lixo. Para conseguir tal feito, deve evitar telefonemas, mensagens por Internet, remessa de flores que terminam sendo devolvidas ou todo e qualquer meio de sedução, já que os mesmos podem dar resultados a curto prazo, mas sempre terminam errado com o passar do tempo. A convenção decreta que o gerido deve imediatamente procurar a companhia de outras pessoas, tentando controlar o pensamento obsessivo "vale a pena lutar por esta pessoa" . _

Sakura foi atingida pela flecha. O cupido, negou-se a jogar a pétala na direção contrária. Sakura sofreu, foi humilhada, e nunca tirou a flecha de seu coração. Não teve coragem para tal ato. Procurou outras companhias, procurou sair, se animar. Recusava coisas que a fizessem acabar se apaixonando novamente. Porém, felizmente, ou infelizmente, em uma missão a Suna, a jovem kunoichi rendeu-se aos encantos do jovem Kazekage. Porém a ferida continuava lá, fechando-se lentamente.

**Art.3 – **_Caso o ferimento venha de terceiros, ou seja, o ser amado interessou-se por alguém que não estava no roteiro previamente estabelecido, fica expressamente proibida a vingança. Neste caso, é permitido o uso de lágrimas até que os olhos sequem, socos na parede ou no travesseiro, conversas com amigos onde se pode insultar o antigo companheiro, alegar sua completa falta de gosto, mais sem difamar sua honra. _

Depois de Sasuke retornar a vila, bem antes da jovem Haruno ir a suna, ela havia visto-o com aquela tal de Karin, companheira de time de Sasuke. A ruiva andava pendurada no pescoço dele, distribuindo beijos na face e na boca do Uchiha, que nada fez, chegou a retribuir algumas vezes. E quando os dois passaram por Sakura, o Uchiha ainda teve a cara-de-pau de dizer um "Oi", e voltar a beijar a ruiva, sabendo dos sentimentos da rosada. E aquilo, foi o fim do mundo para Sakura. Chorou até que seus olhos secassem. Gritou e xingou Sasuke com todas as suas forças. Porém levantou-se, e seguiu em frente. A ferida estava aberta, porém vira que não valia a pena lutar por aquilo.

**Art.4 – **_Em ferimentos leves, aqui classificados como pequenas traições, paixões fulminantes que não duram muito tempo, desinteresse sexual passageiro, deve-se aplicar com generosidade e rapidez o medicamento chamado perdão. Uma vez este medicamento aplicado, não se deve voltar atrás uma só vez, e o tema precisa estar completamente esquecido, jamais sendo utilizado como argumento em uma briga ou em um momento de ódio. _

Certa vez, Sakura andava distraidamente pelos corredores da torre do Kazekage, indo de encontro a seu amado. Abriu a porto, e deu de cara com ''Aquela aprendiz de meia tigela'' do kazekage agarrada a ele, beijando-o, e um Gaara completamente sem ação. Aquilo rendera muita briga entre a Kunoichi e o Kazekage, porém logo foi perdoado. Sakura sabia que ''aquela cirigaita de segunda categoria'' dava em cima de seu Gaara, e que o mesmo havia ficado sem reação quando viu a Kunoichi adentrando a sala.

Quanto ao desinteresse sexual passageiro, bem, Sakura e Gaara nunca tiveram esse tipo de problema. Pelo Kazekage, a kunoichi não pararia nenhum minuto quieta.

**Art.5 – **_Em todos os ferimentos definitivos, também chamados rupturas, o único medicamento capaz de fazer efeito chama-se Tempo. Não adianta procurar consolo em cartomantes ( Que sempre dizem que o amor perdido irá voltar ), livros românticos (Cujo final é sempre feliz), novelas de TV ou coisas do gênero. Deve-se sofrer com intensidade, evitando-se por completo drogas, calmantes, orações para santos. Álcool só é tolerado em um máximo de dois copos e vinho por dia. _

Sakura teve de esperar um bom tempo para suas grandes feridas fecharem totalmente. O tempo ajudou-a com isso, fazendo-a ver que a vida não se baseava somente em Sasuke. E com isso, a Kunoichi conseguiu se levantar, firme e forte, mostrando do que era capaz. As feridas se fecharam totalmente, e agora vivia feliz ao lado de seu marido.

Deitada em cima do peito nu do Kazekage, Sakura ostentava um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Brincava com os cabelos vermelhos do mesmo, encarava os olhos verdes como jades.

- _Ne, Gaara.. Eu te amo. _– Disse sorrindo de forma calma e carinhosa, como sempre fazia. O outro lhe rodeou fortemente a cintura, puxando-a para si, como querendo mostrar que sempre estaria ao lado dela. E Sakura sabia que sempre que precisasse, com brigas, intrigas, estariam sempre um ao lado do outro. Amando-se, respeitando-se. Sempre unidos, no amor e na guerra.

_- Também te amo. _– Respondeu com seu pequeno sorriso, e beijando levemente a Kunoichi, que corada, retribuiu.

O amor tinha lá suas bênçãos e encantos.

**Determinação final**_**: **__Os feridos por amor, no contrário dos feridos em conflitos armados, não são vítimas nem algozes. Escolheram algo que faz parte da vida, e assim devem encarar a agonia e o êxtase de sua escolha. _

_E os que jamais foram feridos por amor, não poderão nunca dizer: " Vivi". Porque não viveram._

-

-

-

Bem.. É isso aí. Ficou meio estranha, tosca, mas eu realmente gostei de escrever. Por favor, mandem reviews, mesmo que seja me xingando xP.

Obs: **Todos os direitos autorais nas partes do livro, dedicados a Paulo Coelho. **


End file.
